The invention resides in a shifting device comprising a shiftable double member arrangement and a shifting element for shifting the double member arrangement.
DE 100 37 401 A1 discloses a shifting device with a double gear structure which can be shifted by a first shifting unit. The first shifting unit includes a slide sleeve which is disposed between two rotatable gears forming the double gear arrangement. Furthermore, the shifting device includes a second shifting unit which is partially integral with the first shifting unit and comprises a speed synchronizing unit, by way of which each rotatable gear of the double gear arrangement can be coupled for rotation with the shaft on which the rotatable gears are supported. The speed synchronizing unit includes a speed synchronizing body disposed between the rotatable gears of the double gear arrangement and a speed synchronizing body arranged beside the double gear arrangement.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a shifting device which is shorter than conventional shifting devices of the type with which the present invention is concerned.